Mitsukai
by Zhe01
Summary: He needs them. They need him. ShinnAthrunKira
1. Chapter 1

**He's falling. He's trying. He's absent.**

_Shinn. Shinn. Shinn. Shinn._

"Shinn."

_Shinn. Shinn._

"No…"

_Shinn. Shinn._ "Shinn."

"No…"

"Shinn… open your eyes."

"No…"

"Look at me. Focus."

"No…"

"Shinn, look at me."

Another "no" came out in a wail.

"Focus, Shinn. Look at me."

Skin crawled on him like thousands of insects. "DON'T TOUCH ME, NO!"

The touch left.

Broken sobs escaped him as imaginary dirt once more engulfed him. "No… no…"

"Shinn, it's me, Athrun."

"Luna… Rey…"

"They're gone, Shinn," Athrun replied, "You're safe."

He abruptly backed away.

He shrieked and backed away on all fours and threw himself backwards until his back hit the wall. His head shook as wails and unintelligible blubbers made their way out of his mouth. His eyes burned as they leaked themselves to irritable dryness.

Athrun sat on his knees next to him.

They stayed in their position for a long time, before diluted crimson eyes focused and his chest heaved another broken stream of grief.

"Why didn't you find me?"

Athrun looked into his eyes.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU FIND ME?"

"They didn't make it easy."

"YOU'RE ATHRUN ZALA, WHY DIDN'T _YOU_ FIND ME?"

"I did."

"You're LATE!"

"I'm sorry, it was impossible for me do earlier."

"YOU'RE SORRY? REY AND LUNA ARE _DEAD_!"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"SORRY WON'T BRING THEM BACK!"

"I know. I'm sorry! I wasn't there, I'm sorry! Please let me take you to be treated. You need medical attention."

"JUST KILL ME!"

"I can't do that."

"WHY THE HELL NOT?"

"Because I want you around for a long time."

"_Sadistic_ BASTARD."

"I'm sorry."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME EARLIER?"

"I'm sorry. I spent the past 39 hours looking for you."

"AND WHY DIDN'T YOU FIND ME?" he screamed before falling into broken sobs once again.

"Shinn, please don't cry this hard, you'll get sick…"

"You don't care!"

"I do…" Athrun said, his heart dropping in a deep sea of guilt.

"LIAR!"

"I swear, Shinn. I swear I do…"

"NO!"

"I'm sorry… I tried… I'm sorry."

Shinn's eyes got lost once more and his hands grabbed his head.

Athrun cringed as tears left his own scrunched eyes when a tortured wail broke out from Shinn. "I'm sorry…" _I'm sorry… I'm sorry!_


	2. Chapter 2

**He's absent. He's falling. He's trying.**

"_Athrun, hurry!" Kira called as he locked his GUNDAM and left the suit to enter the underground structure while the others kept the fight for them._

_Athrun followed suit and ran through thte knocked out security at the entrance. They ran further through the entrance tunnel and entered what seemed to be a fully equipped medical establishment._

"_Something isn't right," Kira said._

"_It's abandoned..."_

"_No... something else... the air..."_

"_Come, let's check! They have to be in here. Those are the coordinates we received from MINERVA before it was ordered to leave the area."_

_They looked into the rooms and through corridors._

"_It's an abandoned hospital or something..."_

"_But why is it underground?"_

_They walked further down._

"_You check the doors on the right and I'll check the ones on the left."_

_Kira nodded and went to the right side of the corridor._

_As he looked through, Kira frowned._

"_Athrun, there's nothing in here." He turned to Athrun, who was very silent and a few doors behind him. "Athrun?"_

_Kira approached Athrun, who was looking into a room without blinking._

"_Ath..."_

"_Don't come here." Athurn held his hand out and while the other closed the door._

"_What's..."_

_Athrun walked to the next door and peered in before closing it too._

"_Athrun?"_

_Athrun went to the next door and did the same._

"_Tell..."_

"_Kira."_

_Kira looked directly at Athrun._

"_Something is definitely wrong. We must find them and leave."_

"_But..."_

"_Kira... quick...!" the urgency in Athrun's voice didn't escape Kira. He just nodded and ran with Athrun down the corridor, peering into rooms on his side, which were empty and cold._

_**Whatever Athrun saw...**__ his thoughts were interrupted when a thud came against a door on Athrun's side. His body tensed solid and adrenaline almost dizzied him before he spun towards Athrun, who had his gun out and was signalling caution._

_Muffled voices came through the door, barely making any sense._

_Kira whipped out his gun and stood on the other side of the door. The look in Athrun's eyes disturbed him, but he stayed intact. The next furry of action ended both of them in a room with freshly shot soldiers, an awful stench, and a bloodied slmost immobilised figure._

_Athrun ran into the room._

"_Shinn!" He kept echoing the name as he sat next to the figure. Kira checked the surrounding few rooms before returning._

_"No…"_

_"Shinn?"_

_"No…"_

_"Shinn… open your eyes." __**Please...**_

_"No…"_

_"Look at me. Focus."_

_"No…"_

_"Shinn, look at me."_

_Another "no" came out in a wail._

_"Focus, Shinn. Look at me." He reached out and touched the naked shoulder._

_"DON'T TOUCH ME, NO!"_

_Athrun pulled his hand away like he would from a scorching surface._

_"No… no…" Shinn kept sobbing as Athrun, lost, couldn't do anything._

_"Shinn, it's me, Athrun."_

_"Luna… Rey…"_

_"They're gone, Shinn," Athrun replied, "You're safe." _

_Shinn abruptly backed away and screamed. He pushed himself against the wall. He shook his head and wailed before sobs and helpless blubbering wracked his exhausted body._

_What did they do to you, Shinn? Athrun sat on his knees next to him._

_"Why didn't you find me?"_

_Athrun looked into Shinn's accusing eyes._

_"WHY DIDN'T YOU FIND ME?"_

_"They didn't make it easy." Athrun closed his eyes in silent pain._

_"YOU'RE ATHRUN ZALA, WHY DIDN'T YOU FIND ME?"_

_"I did."_

_"You're LATE!"_

_"I'm sorry, it was impossible for me do earlier."_

_"YOU'RE SORRY? REY AND LUNA ARE __**DEAD**__!"_

_"I know. I'm sorry."_

_"SORRY WON'T BRING THEM BACK!"_

_"I know. I'm sorry! I wasn't there, I'm sorry! Please let me take you to be treated. You need medical attention."_

_"JUST KILL ME!"_

_"I can't do that."_

_"WHY THE HELL NOT?"_

_"Because I want you around for a long time."_

_"Sadistic BASTARD."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME EARLIER?"_

_"I'm sorry. I spent the past 39 hours looking for you."_

_"AND WHY DIDN'T YOU FIND ME?" he screamed before falling into broken sobs once again._

_"Shinn, please don't cry this hard, you'll get sick…" __**What am I supposed to say, Shinn?**_

_"You don't care!"_

_"I do…" Athrun said, his heart dropping in a deep sea of guilt._

_"LIAR!"_

_"I swear, Shinn. I swear I do…"_

_"NO!"_

"_Athrun, we have to go," Kira said, approaching._

_"I'm sorry… I tried… I'm sorry."_

_Shinn's eyes got lost once more and his hands grabbed his head._

_Athrun cringed as tears left his own scrunched eyes when a tortured wail broke out from Shinn. "I'm sorry…" __**I'm sorry… I'm sorry!**_

"_Athrun?"_

_Athrun. Athrun._

"Athrun."

_Athrun._

_I'm sorry._

"Athrun."

_I'm sorry!_

"Athrun, wake up, Athrun."

"I'm sorry!"

"Shh… calm down. It's me."

He opened his eyes and kept trying to focus. "Ki…ra?"

Kira smiled. "Bad dream?"

Athrun kept looking into the purple orbs, as if they were the only string connecting him to sanity. "Kira... Shinn..."

"Is asleep right here next me. It was just a nightmare, Athrun... Everything's ok, now."

"But Kira..."

"Shh... it's ok Athrun."

"I felt like I was falling... don't leave me, Kira..."

"Shh... I'm not going anywhere."

"I tried to save them, I swear..."

"I know you did, Athrun. I believe you, and so does Shinn."

"I'm sorry..."

Kira kissed the top of Athrun's head and held him against his chest as he slowly fell back to sleep. _How can I help them heal? How can I mend all the distruction these wars brought to such beautiful minds?_ Kira tured to his left when he felt stirring and smiled when Shinn's head found its place against his chest, where Athrun's was. He smiled. _I'll just keep trying. This war ain't winnin'_, he added with an accent he recalled from some film.He closed his eyes and rested as they finally settled for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**He's trying. He's absent. He's falling.**

Kira lied back, unable to move if he tried.

"_Athrun, did you find an..." His eyes widened as he looked inside. He swallowed before taking a step into the room. **What is this place...** Looking around, caught sight of Athrun, but something was very wrong with the picture. Athrun rocked through mutters of 'I'm sorry' as he sat in front of Shinn. "Athrun?" Kira ran forward and slid onto the floor on his knees. "Athrun?"_

"_Mit..." He looked at Shinn who looked directly at him, reaching. "...su..." Kira felt a lump in his throat as he went into a mental frenzy. "...kai..."_

_**Angel.** Kira's eyes followed Shinn's hand towards him._

"_Tasu..." Shinn fell forward. "...keru..."_

_**Save... **He jumped at the sound of something thudding behind him._

"_Kid!"_

"_Mu-san! Help!" he called out as his body tensed, holding Shinn's lifeless form._

"_Kira!" he heard from another direction, but he couldn't recognize the voice as the corners of his vision started closing in on him. "Kira!"_

"_Save...them..."_

"_KIRA!"_

With a curling cry, Kira's body jumped to safety with force, only to be met by a stronger force, pushing him back to reclining on some support.

"Kira!" he heard again, but he couldn't see anything, and when he did, he couldn't recognize it.

Soon after he felt coolness touch his face.

Gradually, his breath caught up and he found himself sinking back into warmth.

"Shh, we're right here, angel," a whisper warmed his ear.

"_Mit...su...kai..."_

His eyes shot open and he jumped up again.

"Shh, hey, hey... calm down."

As Kira relaxed once more in his arms, one leg bent at the knee, Shinn straddled the other leg and leaned over, cooling him while another hand from around him undid his shirt and ran soothing circles against his racing heart.

Hushing whispers calmed his mind and crimson eyes steadied his thoughts.

"I thought..." he tried but ran out of breath. "I thought..."

"It was just a nightmare Kira."

Kira hummed, relaxing completely.

Shinn smiled when he saw the corners of Kira's mouth relax and hints of relief showed on his face. He leaned over.

Kira felt soft lips caress his forehead on one side and his temple on the other side at the same before he smiled too.

"Ok, angel?"

Kira smiled and sat up. "Nightmares suck."

Shinn snorted. "Really?"

Kira stuck his tongue out sheepishly.

"Kira."

He turned, looking steadily into very green eyes.

"We're ok."

Kira smiled once more. "I know."

"Now say that again so the little Kira running around in your head could comprendo... excuse my Spanish."

Kira laughed.

Athrun and Shinn smiled. _Angel._

Kira sighed. _We'll be ok. Funny how in the end it's always them who save me._


End file.
